


Drool, Rain, and Mud

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette Month, Day 10 - The Balcony, F/M, First Date, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Drool, rain, and mud, the perfect ingredients for a first date… wait, what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday oneshot fic for the great smiling-grouch on tumblr!!! This is like 3 days too late, but hey! Happy Valentine’s Day!! I just made it!! 
> 
> So in honour of the great artists this adrienette month, I’m trying to do my part by contributing too, so consider this a late bday present, a Valentine’s day gift, and a late Adrinette Month prompt for day 10 - the balcony! 
> 
> Mostly this work is loosely inspired by two pieces of Emily’s awesome Adrienette this month see them
> 
> here: http://smiling-grouch.tumblr.com/post/157042320504/day-1-of-adrinette-month-made-for-each-other
> 
> and here: http://smiling-grouch.tumblr.com/post/157162335494/adrinette-month-day-2-rainy-day-if-you-would-ask
> 
> Also another bonus art at the end of this - from another awesome artist! It’s a bit spoilery so i’ll link it at the end! Enjoy!

Things weren’t going as smoothly as planned…

Adrien sat in his seat, his right leg vibrating with nervousness, his hands gripping the bucket of popcorn in his hands. He tried his best to discretely look over to the girl sitting next to him. Turning slightly, he looked out of the corner of eye to sneak a peak.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea…

The light of the movie playing on the large screen in front of them danced across her features. Her dark hair, shone blue in the dark theatre, her face illuminated by the flashing glares. Her deep blue eyes were locked onto the screen watching in awe as a scene played out – one that Adrien had long since stopped paying attention to. He was much too distracted to keep up with the movie’s plot. He simply watched as her eyes flickered, fanning her lovely eyelashes against her face as she blinked. Her small, pouting mouth was slightly opened. Lips that shined, reflecting the theatre lights off of her pretty pink lip-gloss.

She was beautiful.

He noticed her straighten, and just before she turned to look at him, looking at her, Adrien whipped forward, looking back up to the movie screen with a distinct blush on his face.

He was so screwed.

Why had he thought a date at the movies was a good idea? It seemed like a common date activity, but now sitting here next to her, all Adrien could do was scream internally.

Again, stealing a glance, out of the corner of his eye he could she her hand on the armrest. All he wanted was to reach out and hold it… but his hands were full, holding the bucket of popcorn that he was way too nervous to eat anyways.

Huffing a small breath, he tried his best to pay attention to the movie, but every slight move she made next to him had him on alert… he couldn’t focus.

Why did he suggest the movies as a first date? It was torture. She was sitting so close, but he couldn’t say anything, at least not without interrupting the movie. And even then, what would he say? It was complete torture.

That was until a pressure on his shoulder became more and more apparent. Turning towards her, Adrien almost jumped out of his seat when he saw her leaning against him, her head perched gently against his shoulder.

Thankfully, he hadn’t startled her. Carefully, Adrien stretched his neck out to peer down at her face…

She was sleeping.

His eyes widened, taking in her heavy breaths. What was he supposed to do!?! Was this movie – or even worse this date – so boring, that it made her fall asleep!?!

Her arm still lay on the armrest. Hand perched, palms up, her delicate fingers curled loosely.

Adrien fidgeted nervously, trying his best not to disturb her. He contemplated reaching for his phone in his bag to send an emergency text to Nino, begging for some guidance… but he feared the movement would wake her. So he remained frozen, staring down at her sleeping, peaceful form.

Her eyes were close, her mouth slightly opened. The fringe of her hair cast a shadow across her features, but even in the dark Adrien could just make out the freckles spread out on her face.

He smiled.

She was cute.

And so for the rest of the movie he spent his time ensuring he stayed as still as possible for her comfort. He chuckled softly when she gave a few soft snores; luckily no one else was seated near enough to hear. But most of the time, Adrien fretted over that hand on the armrest.

As the minutes past by, he debated with himself whether of not he should reach out, to hold her hand as he so desperately wanted to do. But it just didn’t seem right, and his hands flexed around the bucket of popcorn as he tried to busy himself with the movie playing on the screen.

Huffing a breath, Adrien wondered if this date could get any worse.

He probably should have known better by now than to jinx it with such a thought.

   


* * *

 

By the end of the movie, he had still not gotten the courage up to hold her hand. And when she awoke halfway through the end credits, she seemed completely mortified that she had fallen asleep. Even worse, she seemed to be overcome with embarrassment at having drooled a little on his shoulder, not that Adrien minded in the slightest. He tried his best to assure her that it was totally fine. But between the two of them, flustered as they were, it seemed to be difficult for either one of them to form a proper sentence.

As they left the theatre, with the faint atmosphere of awkwardness that Adrien wasn’t able to quell, they walked outside to face a torrential downpour of rain. They stayed hidden in the shelter of the theatre’s awning, Adrien contemplating whether of not to call his driver to pick them up… when from beside him she spoke up.

“There’s a café just down the street,” she pointed in the general direction, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing, “We could make a run for it?”

Tilting his head, Adrien stared down at her with a question on his face, one that he was about to voice, but he was suddenly cut off by the challenge in her expression…

“What? Don’t like the rain?” she remarked a sly smile on her face as she held her hands out from under the awning’s cover. The rain quickly soaked her small hands and she giggled, turning to him and raising a daring brow.

“I’ll race ya,” she continued, as a pattering of pink played out across her cheeks – most likely from the cold. It made Adrien want to protest the idea. He didn’t want her to get sick because of a silly dare on a lame date. But he couldn’t even voice his objection, he was too stunned by her sly little smirk and before he knew it, she had taken off into the rain, getting a healthy head start over him.

Blinking in surprise, he watched her retreating form before he was brought back to reality, a shock of thunder bringing him out of his daze. He heard the echo of her laughter against the pounding of the rain against the pavement and the pounding of his heart in his chest.

Like a bolt of lightning he gave chase, running after her, his own laughter spilling out of him.

He caught up to her easily and he briefly wondered if she had purposely slowed herself down for his own benefit. He knew she was just as fast as him. Within minutes, they were absolutely soaked by the rain, as they sprinted down the street side by side, smiles breaking across both their faces.

And then as they rounded a corner, the café just coming into their sights, she surprised him by being able to easily make the decision that had plagued him throughout the entire movie. Their hands brushed past each other as they continued their run. And as if it were the most natural thing to do, she reached for his hand, grabbing a hold of it. Her eyes closed for a moment against the raindrops falling across her face and her soft laugh filled the space between them. She gave his hand a light squeeze as she opened her eyes to face him, a smile on her face that he easily returned.

They found shelter in the café, walking in and receiving the most questioning glances from the patrons and staff. There they were, silly kids, completely soaked to the bone, fully flushed from their speedy race, and giggling like idiots. They quickly stepped back outside to trying to wring out their clothing as much as possible and collect themselves.

On their second entry into the café, they attracted slightly less attention and they quickly settled into seats at a small table in the corner of the room, smiles still on their faces.

From inside the warm atmosphere of the café, they enjoyed warm cups of hot chocolate, gazing out into the passing storm outside the window. The café itself was lined with potted plants and flowers. Large and beautiful green vines lined the walls, bordering around the windows. Adrien could instantly see the appeal, he was happy she had suggested it. He felt like he was in a rainforest, but when he looked into her glittering blue eyes he saw the sea.

As nervous as he had been, it seemed that their rainstorm excursion had lightened the mood and allowed them to let their awkwardness melt away.

Her wet hair was just adorable, her bangs slightly glued to her forehead and pigtails starting to curl as they dried. Adrien worried slightly that he wasn’t quite able to pull of the messy hair look. He kept self-consciously reaching up to his hair to make sure it wasn’t too messy and dishevelled. She seemed to enjoy the action, even reaching forward after he ran his hand through his hair for what must have been the thirteenth time to ruffle it. He jumped in surprise, blushing as she giggled.

And so they stayed in the café, chatting about their week, making silly jokes, and telling long nonsensical stories until the rain had past and their clothes had become slightly more dry.

They left the café and Adrien couldn’t remember a day he had smiled so much. He still felt a little unsure if she had enjoyed the date as much as he had. Perhaps she was just smiling for his benefit… she had fallen asleep in the theatre… and maybe the sudden downpour of rain had ruined their day together… he couldn’t be sure, and even worse he couldn’t just come out and ask her.

The thoughts attacked him as he walked with her back to her home, the awkward silence springing back up between them and effectively stifling him of any conversation starters. He raked his brain for any sort of subject to bring up… a funny anecdote? a question about their homework? asking her about her latest design project? He couldn’t think of anything that they hadn’t already covered over hot chocolate.

His concern went unnoticed by her, and he was pleasantly shocked when he felt her again reaching for his hand with a bright smile on her face.

Perhaps he could be okay with a silence like this.

   


* * *

   


   


They slowly made their way back to her home, though not without incident. Along the way, Adrien, still slightly dazed in her presence, and still walking with her, hand and hand, had splashed into a puddle left by the earlier rainfall, splashing them both in muddy water. He was completely flustered, worrying over her and concerned for her outfit – which he was sure she had handmade herself.

She was completely charming though about the whole disaster, trying to assuage his concerns. It all made Adrien wish for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. But even when he tried to let go of her hand, she tightened her grip, making him change his mind about the idea, cause he wouldn’t want to drag her down with him.

Once they had made it back to her familiar street, she paused just by the park outside her home, turning to him, hand still holding his. He gulped staring down at her pretty face, the blush rushing back to his cheeks.

She shyly kicked at the dirt under her feet, looking down at the ground. For a moment he worried that she was going to voice her displeasure about their date, and with that gentle voice of hers let him know that it just wasn’t working and they should just never speak to each other ever again. He froze, internally screaming.

And then she looked back up at him with her bluebell eyes and he melted.

“So, um,” she started, eyes flickering back down to ground for a second before meeting his gaze once more, “My parents can be a bit nosy… So I thought we – well, that we could say goodbye here?” Her voice rose at the end, as if asking a question.

Blushing probably just as much as himself at this point she continued, “Not that I don’t want you to come drop me off!!” She waved her free arm out in front of her, “I just thought… ummm… if we wanted, we could get our goodbyes out of the way now…”

She went on with her rambling, but Adrien no idea what she was going on about. Sure he, guessed he could say goodbye to her now… but he could also say goodbye to her at the bakery, no? He stood there, eyes softening at how adorable she was. He reached out grabbing her other hand. The action caused her to pause, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Marinette,” he spoke, “I had a wonderful time.”

“Oh,” she replied, her mouth slightly pouted, “S-so did I!”

He smiled. And she blushed even deeper.

Then to his complete surprise, she leaned towards him.

Adrien blinked in surprise, watching as she slowly moved closer and closer… THAT’S WHAT SHE MEANT BY SAYING GOODBYE YOU IDIOT, his inner voice screamed at him. He watched, unmoving as her eyes slowly closing and lips pouting ever so slightly…

But before he even could properly comprehend what happening, before he even realized that she might have been leaning in for a kiss, she had already moved away.

Adrien tilted his head at her odd expression, she blinked her eyes slowly as few times, letting go of one of his hands – and he immediately missed the feel of both her hands in his.

“Ah-choo!”

He jumped at her loud sneeze, wanting to laugh that such a loud noise could come out from such a small person, but he quickly passed his first instinct to tease her, and was instead overcome with worry.

Perhaps she was getting sick from their day in the rain. Immediately he berated himself, what a good job. He had gotten her sick on their first date!

Amidst her quick apologies, Adrien cut in with apologies of his own, until they were both completely flustered and on the verge of rambling to no end.

Eventually Adrien decided it was probably best to end the date in order for her to get rest. He fretted that she was getting sick and they made their way to her home as he continued to voice, “I’m so sorry”, while she was quick to reject his worries, insisting she was fine.

Once they stepped into the bakery doors, her parents quickly joined them and they rapidly fired off question after question in regards to their date. But before he could even answer, Marinette was pushing Adrien out the door.

“Quick!” She whispered, as her parents craned their necks, as if it would help them hear their secret conversation, “Save yourself!”

Surprised, Adrien barely had time to reply, just catching her speedy and stammering, words, “Ireallyhadagoodtime!Thankyou!Kbye!”

And the door was shut, leaving Adrien completing perplexed on the sidewalk before a sharp poking from his bag snapped him out of it. He headed home, simultaneously on cloud nine and wishing to find a dark, dark cave to hide in.

   


* * *

   


   


“IT WAS A DISASTER!” He lamented, head buried under his pillow as he lay face down on his bed… it wasn’t a dark cave, but it would do for now. It was now well into the evening and Adrien was still plagued with worry over their date.

From somewhere in his room he could hear the distinct sound of his kwami shuffling among his belongings, most likely on the search for Camembert.

“Well, how about this for advice, kid,” Plagg spoke, his voice still able to cut across the room and through the pillow over Adrien’s head, “On your next date, trying not running through a monsoon!”

Sighing dejectedly, Adrien softly replied, “Sorry. And you don’t have to worry; there’ll never be another date… She hates me.”

He heard the whooshing sound of air above him as Plagg flew up towards him.

“Oh come on, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you,” his kwami said resting a top the pillow on his head. Adrien could hear the slight sarcasm dripping in his tone, “She’s probably too sick to think about you, really…”

“UGH!” Adrien buried himself deeper under his pillow, adding another one on top of his head, and almost smacking Plagg in the process.

“Hey!” Plagg shouted, slightly alarmed as he dodged out of the pillow attack. “What? What did I say?” he went on, raising his tiny hands into the air as he continued to zoom around the room, “Do you have any Camembert?”

Which is how after about another hour of dramatic lamenting, Adrien found himself transformed into Chat Noir, vaulting the short distance between their homes.

He landed on the roof of a building right across from the bakery, peering at the twinkling fairy lights she had strung across her balcony.

And there leaning against the rails, staring up into the night sky, she stood.

 _Marinette_.

He sighed.

She was so beautiful.

His cat ears twitched, catching the soft sound of her humming from where he crouched. The gentle song travelled directly into his heart.

Before he could stop himself he leapt forward, landing directly on the rails, right beside her. She jumped, almost tripping over her own feet as she stepped backwards. She flailed for a moment, and he reached out to help her, but she quickly recovered, not needing to accept his outstretched arm. She stared at him with wide eyes, before she shifted, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

This didn’t deter him… He was seemingly freed from his self-consciousness, now that he was hidden behind his mask. His inhibitions had vanished into thin air.

“Good evening, Princess,” he purred, stepping down from the railing.

She scoffed at him, moving past him as he advanced forward, going back to leaning against the railing.

She turned looking back at him with a slightly sceptical expression, “Hello Chat Noir, can I help you with something?”

“Oh, no, just stopping by. You know hero business and all that. Gotta ensure the safety of all of Paris’ dear citizens,” he replied, turning to join her side, leaning with his back against the rails, “And as I conducted my patrol, I just so happened to hear a lovely songbird and…” he turned to flash her his signature smirk, to maybe slip a pun or send a half-hearted tease her way, however as his eyes feel upon her, he ended up leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

She didn’t seem to be listening to him, she was back to staring up at the sky, head propped against her hand that was resting against the rail. With a small smile on her face, her cheeks flushed pink in the evening light.

Chat Noir stared as her, slightly confused… What was she doing? He leaned in closer. Did she have a fever? Was she sick? Was she singing away the sorrows of a terrible first date!?!

Suddenly very nervous, he stepped away, distracting himself by looking down at her flower box and the lovely red roses that bloomed forth from it. Maybe he should have brought flowers for their date?

Slightly curious – you know how the saying goes – Chat glanced shyly up at Marinette at the sound of her soft sigh. His cat ears fell flat against his blonde hair. He suddenly didn’t feel quite as confident as he usually did when transformed into his superhero persona.

“Have a good day, Princess?” he asked, hoping to test the waters.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, the blush on her face darkening. Maybe she shouldn’t be outside… if she was sick it probably wasn’t the best idea.

He was about to voice his concern, when she continued on.

“It was perfect”

_WHAT?!_

Chat straightened up in surprise, it was perfect?! Did something else happen before or after their date? Because as he went over their date in his mind – as he had done all evening – with her falling asleep, them running cold in the rain, him splashing her with muddy water, he started to wonder if she was talking about a different part of her day…

“Oh...” he coughed nervously under his breath, “Really?”

She sighed, turning to glance at him, “Yeah…”

He reached up with a hand to nervously fuss with his hair, “Um, w-well that’s good to hear.”

Still staring at him, she tilted her head, as if to ask a question. Instead, however, she smirked at him, eyes slightly narrowing, making him blush under her close examination.

“Hmmmm,” she continued playfully, “Actually, Mr. Noir, I just so happened to go on a date today.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Really?” he asked, with a squeak in his voice, he flinched, clearing his throat, before repeating himself once more with a more deeper tone, “Is that right?”

If she had noticed his voice crack, she didn’t let it show. Instead she turned back to look at the lit up city.

She smiled, staring out towards the Notre Dame in the distance, its stain glass windows glittering in the starlight.

“Yes,” she replied, whispering softly, “It was just about perfect…”

_JUST ABOUT!?!_

He knew it… it was awful. Hanging his head, he stared down at the floor of her balcony, wishing once more for a dark cave to hide in, for the ground to open up and swallow him. It was awful, she had had a terrible time, she was just being nice, sugar coating her words for his benefit.

“Chat?”

He looked up to see her standing right in front of him. Jumping slightly, he straightened up looking down at her concerned face.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

Coughing into his hand he waved her off, “Of course, Princess! I’m doing great. Fantastic! Just fine, thank you… How are you?”

Furrowing her brow, she pouted, confused by his sudden rambling.

“I’m ooooookay,” she answered drawing out the word before continuing on, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes! Yes!” he answered back, quickly stepping backwards as she stepped forwards, towards him, “I’m doing just swell.” He flinched, both in reaction to his obvious lie and because he had bumped into the rail of her balcony. The roses in the flowerbed rustled, leaves shaking against the action.

Clearing his throat again he mustered up the courage to go on.

“I-I… was just wondering…” he coughed under his breath.

She looked up at him, hands innocently behind her back, waiting for him to continue.

“Yes?” she asked, stepping closer.

He fidgeted on the spot, looking anywhere but into her blue eyes.

“You said…” he cleared his throat again, “You said your date was ‘almost perfect’?”

She giggled, and the sound was an arrow flying straight through his heart.

Smiling, she said, “Yes… there was just one thing missing from making it absolutely perfect…”

He made the mistake of looking at her… was she even closer now? He wasn't sure, but then again he wasn’t quite sure of anything at this point. He especially wasn’t sure of what to make of the mischievous look on her face.

“Y-yeah?” he stuttered, flinching at himself. Where had his smooth Chat Noir attitude gone?? Puffing a breath, he looked upwards. It must have evaporated away the minute she smiled at him…

And then just when he thought she couldn’t get any closer, she reached out, wrapping her arms around his waist. And he was suddenly very, _very_ aware of the heat building up in his cheeks… perhaps he was sick too?

He looked down at her hands against the black of his suit, then back up into her starry eyes. Unable to form a sentence, he simply stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

She smiled shyly, glancing down at the ground before connecting back to his green eyes that glowed in the dark. She bit down on her lower lip, leaning in even further.

With a small whisper – and since they were so close at this point, it was more than enough volume for him to hear her – she said, “You forgot to kiss me goodnight.”

And with that she leaned forward, crossing off the one final thing missing from their perfect, imperfect first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you have it!! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Here’s that bonus art I spoke of! (Seriously check out yunyin on tumblr although I’m sure you already have! She is doing amazing art this month!)
> 
> The balcony kiss was inspired by her art, here's the link: http://yunyin.tumblr.com/post/157080262355#notes


End file.
